Jealousy (and other things)
by The Sharp Pen
Summary: Additional scene for 2.04, in which Kara's jealousy is explored, and Danny's is exploited. Danny/Kara, Burk/Bivas. Now including one shot for 3.08 Wolf/Valerie
1. Chapter 1

**As requested, a few scenes from 2.04 involving jealous Danny/Kara, and some Burk/Bivas. Sorry if this wasn't what you were looking for, Guest, I'm not great with typical fluff, but I tried.**

 **Obviously I don't own anything (Do I really have to say this every time? It feels silly.)**

 **This scene is supposed to be after everything that happened in episode, but if there are any discrepancies, I apologize, I'm doing this from memory.**

* * *

It was late, but Ravit Bivas couldn't sleep. With the stress of the mission aboard the hospital boat, and her lack of adjustment to her new surroundings, she knew sleep would elude her for a while longer. So she headed down to the gym to do something useful with her insomnia. Training was always a way Bivas would try to clear her head. If something went wrong on a mission, or some asshole mouthed off to her, or any one of the other million things that tended to piss her off happened, she would work it out by pounding her fists into a punching bag (or the occasional unlucky sparring partner) until her anger dissipated. It was who she was, and it was how she dealt with almost every emotion under the sun. But this was different; try as she might, she couldn't pound the answers she needed out of her bag.

Bivas could not for the life of her figure out what she had done to Lieutenant Foster, but she was positive it was something horribly offensive, based on their encounter earlier that day.

* * *

 _Miller had shown her where her quarters were earlier after the meeting, but she seemed to have taken a wrong turn from the Officer's Mess, and was now not even entirely sure what part of the ship she was in. Exasperated and tired, she reluctantly sought directions from any available crew members._

 _"_ _Excuse me," Bivas said as she passed a woman in the p-way. The woman was not familiar to her, but, judging from the way her face fell when she looked up from her report, Bivas was somehow familiar to this woman. Glancing down at her name tag_ _and rank (sidebar: does anyone know where that would actually be on the uniform, or how one could tell by looking?), Bivas continued despite the icy reception she was receiving. "Lieutenant Foster, I was wondering if you could tell how to get to my bunk, I'm afraid I'm a little lost."_

 _With a curt nod and a tight smile, she gave Bivas prompt directions to the other side of the ship, and then, without another word, turned on her heel and left. Bivas was left staring after Foster in a state of shock, before shaking her head and continuing on her trek through the ship._

* * *

"You know, you punch that thing any harder, we're gonna have to slap a few patches on it." Bivas jumped as Burk quietly laughed behind her, approaching the other side of the bag and supporting it for her. After giving the man a measured look, she resumed her work out, and the pair fell into a silent rhythm . Burk watched her face as she punched and kinked the bag; she was obviously working out some kind of frustration, but he knew it was probably safer to ask her about it after it was all out of her system.

Half an hour later, they both sat on a bench, panting and sweating from their individual exertions. Giving her a side glance as he wiped the sweat off his face, Burk decided now was the time to try having a conversation. "So," he started off, hoping he didn't sound too forced, "Any particular reason why you were kicking the crap out of our bean bag at eleven o'clock at night?"

"Am I not allowed to get a workout in?" Bivas replied sharply. Sighing, Burk threw down his towel and started walking back to his bunk, defeated. Bivas watched him turn away and closed her eyes in frustration. _He can give me answers,_ she thought. "Lieutenant Foster," she blurted out, catching Burk's attention.

"What about her?" Burk replied slowly, not wanting to scare off any chance of a conversation.

Running a hand over her face, she looked at him. "I think I may have done something to offend her, but I can't figure out what it is that i may or may not have done," she sighed. Burk's expression held only questions, so she told him what happened earlier in the p-way.

Bivas told him her story, a wave of understanding came over Burk, and he chuckled quietly. Bivas, taking this to be him mocking her, stood up with a huff and began to walk out. "Glad I could amuse you," she muttered as she passed by him.

Burk quickly stopped laughing, and grabbed her arm gently before she could leave, spinning her slightly back towards him. "No, no, no, you don't understand," he said quickly, "she's pregnant."

Bivas stopped in her tracks, looking at Burk in disbelief. "What?"

"Come on," he said, lightly pulling her back to the bench. They sat down, and he filled her in on Danny and Kara's indiscretion, the almost botched mission, how they'd been outed when Danny contracted Dengue fever, and how they had broken things off and accepted their punishment afterwards. "Until the vaccine tests, which Kara volunteered for, and Dr. Scott discovered that she was pregnant."

Bivas sat, staring at Burk dumbfounded. "So… she wasn't mad, she was just… hormonal?" she asked incredulously.

Burk nodded, "But it's not just that. I'm pretty sure she's not exactly one hundred percent back after what happened in Baltimore." It was Bivas' turn to send questioning looks, prompting Burk to continue. "Some local insurgents got control of our ship, and tried to get their hands on the cure. When they couldn't find it, they decided to try to make it using the stem cells from Kara's baby." Bivas' eyes widened in horror as Burk recounted the details of Kara's kidnapping and rescue; she couldn't imagine the terror that Kara must have felt. "I don't know, I guess she's just worked up right now, and she's holding onto to Danny a little tighter than normal, and maybe she views you as a… threat or something." he finished.

Bivas raised an eyebrow, "A threat?", she asked skeptically.

Burk smiled slightly, "Well, you're not exactly hard on the eyes, Bivas." They shared a look, and Bivas could feel her breath catch lightly. Burk broke eye contact and cleared his throat. "Look, Lieutenant Foster is, despite what I've just told you, a professional. I'm sure she already regrets what she did, and will find some way to apologize in the next few days." With that, he stood up to leave, "Good night, Bivas," he said quietly.

Bivas watched him walk toward the door, and, before she knew it, stood up and called after him. "Burk!" He turned around questioningly, and she continued before she lost her nerve, "My name is Ravit," extending her hand out towards him

Burk's mouth slowly widened into a grin, "Carlton," he replied. He shook her hand, and then held it for a moment, leaning forward and whispering "Goodnight Ravit." He then turned and walked out into the p-way back to his bunk, but with a new bounce in his step.

Ravit listened to his steps receding in the hallway, and she allowed herself a small smile. "Goodnight Carlton."

* * *

 **I'm kind of feeling a second chapter for this. Probably shouldn't post this late, cause then I'll wake up tomorrow morning and think it's crap, but oh well. I'll throw it out there.**

 **As always, reviews and ideas are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything. Obviously.**

Life really sucks sometimes.

That was the only thought Wolf had running though his alcohol muddled brain. The rest of the crew was either getting some much needed sleep, manning their posts, or getting medical attention from Doc Rios, who, after all that transpired in the prison camp, probably needed to be on the receiving end of such attention, but it wasn't his place to say anything.

No, Wolf was to preoccupied by the nearing of the bottom of his bottle; the last of Tex's abandoned bourbon stash. _God bless Tex,_ Wolf thought, _for whatever it's worth._ Not much, in Wolf's opinion. _With the way things are going, Tex is probably dead in unmarked grave somewhere_. His face mixed with the others they lost. Cruz. Ravi. President Michner.

Valerie.

He took another long swig, and the burn reminded him of the flames of the plane; the fireball forever seared into his memory. They never even got a chance; hidden smiles, lustful whispers, promising glances, this was all they had. Nothing more. The emptiness of the galley seem to taunt him.

 _"You know, it's a big house. Once the party's over, two people could get lost, find themselves alone in the dark somewhere."_

 _If only_ , he thought. Wolf was a man of duty, honor. He would never abandon his post, but in the deepest darkest part of him, he knew that if he had a chance to do it all over again, he would grab her and run. Run anywhere, far away, and get lost in her.

"Where in the hell did you find that?"

Burk's voice startled Wolf out of his drunken nostalgia. With a shake of his head he lifted the bottle, "Compliments of Tex." Burk chuckled and took a seat next to him. For awhile they just sat, breathing, existing; no lives depending on them, no examples to be set, just existing next to each other.

"How do you do it?" Wolf's ragged whisper broke the silence. Burk glanced sideways at his friend, and saw the torment on his face.

"Do what?", he questioned. Wolf took a long breath, letting it escape from his throat in rush.

"Exist without her, without the future you might have had."

Wolf could hear the sharp of intake of breath from his friend, and then silence. The bottle was slipped from his hand, and Burk to a swig before answering. "When someone important to you dies, it hurts. It hurts like hell; its supposed to. And for awhile, I couldn't see anyway to deal with the loss. The loss of her, and everything we might have had. So I was pissed; at life, at God, at...everything. Then I was nothing. I did my duties, I protected my men, but I was...hollow." Burk took another swig, and sighed. "And then it hit me."

"What?" Wolf whispered.'

"If Ravit saw me sitting there, wallowing in misery and self pity, you know what she would do?". Wolf looked up at the man. "She would kick. My. Ass." They both laughed at this, their laughs echoing in the darkness. Burk smiled, "Just because someone dies, doesn't mean they stop existing. Valerie is still here. She'll always be here, and she would not want to see you miserably drunk in the galley at 2 am over her." A ghost of a smile crossed Wolf's face as he pushed away the now empty bottle.

"You made her happy Carlton," Wolf sighed as he looked at Burk, "I can never thank you enough for that." Burk simply smiled and clapped him on the back as he stood up to leave. "Just one thing though," Wolf called over his shoulder. Burk stopped and glanced back at the soldier. Wolf looked at him with shining eyes, "Val would love me drunk at 2 am." Burk laughed and shook his head as said good night, leaving to get some sleep before life started again.

Wolf was once again left in the galley, but it didn't feel empty anymore. He knew she was here, in his memories, and in his heart. And while it didn't completely erase the pain, it did ease them. Tonight, that was enough.

Life really sucks sometimes.

But then, sometimes it doesn't.

 **Confession time; I've been boycotting this show ever since they killed Rachel, and then Valerie. I mean it was like Game of Thrones, I was so pissed. But then I saw how promising Sasha and Tom are, and they drew me back in, and I was inspired to write this little blurb. Hope its okay.**


End file.
